The present invention relates to disc records, and more particularly to a disc record in which a series of still-picture digital video data and audio digital data is recorded in tracks.
The recent introduction of video discs and digital audio discs and the increasing use of personal computers have created a demand for audiovisual systems that combine the audio and visual features with the versatile capabilities of computers.